Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same, and particularly, to semiconductor devices including vertical channel transistors, in which a vertical channel is formed in an active region, and a method of manufacturing the same.
The greater the degree of integration of a semiconductor device, the smaller the design rules of elements of the semiconductor device. In particular, in the case of semiconductor devices that require a large number of transistors, a channel length decreases as a gate length decreases, which is considered a standard design rule. Accordingly, a vertical channel transistor may increase an effective channel length by increasing the distance between a source and drain of a transistor of a highly-scaled semiconductor device.